brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Korean War/Transcript
Transcript Statues of people in rain ponchos and helmets walking toward a large building with many columns are standing in the grass. Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. The camera zooms out to show Tim and Moby. They both have their backs turned to the camera and are looking at the statues. Tim is holding a pamphlet with text that reads: korean war memorial. MOBY: Beep? Moby turns to look at Tim. TIM: No, that was the Vietnam War. Korea's a completely different country. The scene changes to show a map of the world with North and South America on the left and Europe, Africa, and Asia on the right. The landmasses are colored green and the bodies of water are colored blue. The camera quickly pans to the right and zooms into southeastern Asia. Two countries are highlighted in yellow and are labeled "Korea" and "Vietnam". Korea is northeast of Vietnam. Tim holds up a typed letter in front of the map. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, why is there a North and South Korea? From, Edie. Korea was divided at the end of World War II in the 1940's. The map zooms in on Korea. A horizontal line divides the country into two parts. The part above the line is labeled "North Korea" and the part below the line is labeled "South Korea". Below the name of each country is a picture of a flag. The flag for North Korea has three horizontal stripes, blue, red, and blue with white trim. Inside the large red stripe is a white circle with a red five-pointed star. The flag for South Korea is white with a yin-yang symbol in the center. The upper portion of the symbol is red and the lower portion is blue. There are diagonal black stripes in the corners of the flag. TIM: Before that, Korea had been a Japanese colony for 35 years. The map zooms out and the line dividing North Korea and South Korea disappears. The country highlighted yellow is now labeled "Korea". To the east of Korea, a large, long island with two smaller islands below it is labeled "Japan". Both Japan and Korea are marked with the same flag, consisting of a large red circle on a white background. Text at the bottom right reads: colony. MOBY: Beep? TIM: A colony is any country that's ruled by another country. In the 1700's, America started off as a colony of Great Britain. The scene changes to show a yellow-highlighted country labeled "America" on the left side and a yellow-highlighted country labeled "Great Britain" on the upper right side. Between them is an ocean. Both countries are labeled with the British flag. It has a blue background behind a white plus sign superimposed over a white x-mark. On top of the white plus sign is a smaller red plus sign. TIM: In 1945, World War Two ended with Japan's defeat. The camera zooms in on a man in a business suit standing on one side of a desk, pen in hand, signing a piece of paper. On the other side of the desk is a man wearing a military uniform. A crowd watches on from the background. TIM: Korea was split in two at the 38th parallel, or 38 degrees north latitude. The scene changes to a map that shows Korea split into two halves by a horizontal line. The line is labeled "38th Parallel". The area above the line is labeled "North Korea" and the area below the line is labeled "South Korea". Latitude lines at every two degrees, from 42 degrees north at the top to 36 degrees north at the bottom, are shown on the map. TIM: The northern half was occupied by troops from the Soviet Union. All of the latitude lines except for 38 degrees north disappear, and the area labeled "North Korea" changes from yellow to red. A Soviet Union flag, a five-pointed yellow star above a yellow hammer crossing a yellow sickle in the top left of a red rectangle, appears above it. Text at the top left reads: Soviet Union open parenthesis UpperWord U, S, S, R closed parenthesis. MOBY: Beep? TIM: That's the name for the country that combined Russia, Ukraine, and a bunch of other republics. The map zooms out and then back in to show an area north of China and Mongolia and east of Western Europe and Scandinavia. The area is colored red and in the center has a five-pointed yellow star above a yellow hammer crossing a yellow sickle. TIM: It was officially dissolved in 1991. The red area changes to yellow, and in the western and southwestern sections of the area, lines representing the borders of multiple smaller countries appear. TIM: The Soviets helped establish a Communist government like theirs in North Korea. The scene changes back to the map of North and South Korea. The North Korean flag is added below the label "North Korea". TIM: American forces occupied South Korea and established a non-Communist government there. South Korea turns from yellow to blue and the flag of the United States is added below the label "South Korea" while the flag of South Korea is added above. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Oh, right. Communism is an economic system where all wealth is supposed to be distributed evenly to everybody. The scene changes to show a five-pointed yellow star above a yellow hammer crossing a yellow sickle on a red background. The camera pulls back to show the silhouettes of three identical men holding up hammers and walking up a staircase. Text reads: communism. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It sounds good in theory, but it's never really worked out the way it's supposed to. The scene changes to a black balance scale with five people in the left pan and a building with a triangular roof and four columns in the right pan. The pans are balanced. The left pan is labeled "people" and the right pan is labeled "government". The background is red with the star, hammer, and sickle symbol in the top left. TIM: Communist countries like the Soviet Union tend to become dictatorships. The scale tips with a creaking sound so the "government" pan is lower and the "people" pan is raised up. TIM: To increase their power, the Soviets tried to spread communism to other countries. The scene changes back to the map of the Soviet Union, which is now includes countries in Asia and Eastern Europe. Overlooking the map is a brown bear wearing a furring hat bearing the Soviet symbol of the hammer and sickle. TIM: America and Europe wanted to stop them. Uncle Sam, who is wearing a red-, white-, and blue-striped top hat with a blue hat band with white stars, enters from the left to face the bear. TIM: This tension lasted for 50 years after World War Two, in a standoff called the Cold War. Text reads: Cold War. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, in 1950, North Korea invaded South Korea. The scene changes back to the map of North and South Korea. A yellow arrow points down from the North Korean flag to the South Korean flag. TIM: North Korean leader Kim Il-Sung wanted to reunite the peninsula under Communist rule. The U.S. President, Harry Truman, went to the United Nations asking for help in turning them back. The scene changes to Harry Truman against a yellow background. The symbol for the United Nations, a set of white laurel leaves beneath a circular grid map of the world on a light blue background, appears next to him. Text at the bottom right reads: Harry Truman. Text at the top left reads: United Nations. TIM: A UN force of mostly American troops landed in South Korea a few months later. The scene changes back to the map of North and South Korea. The two countries are now colored red, with a small blue portion in the southeast of South Korea. The flag of the United Nations appears on the left and a yellow arrow points from the flag into South Korea. TIM: By then, the North Korean army had taken over almost all of South Korea. But the UN forces, led by the American general Douglas MacArthur, managed to push the North Koreans back in just a few short weeks. The red area of the map flickers for a few seconds and then stops. Then Douglas MacArthur appears to right of the map against an American flag. TIM: First, they got them back across the 38th parallel, and then they pushed all the way north to the Chinese border. A yellow arrow points from the South Korean flag up to the 38th Parallel line. South Korea changes color from red to blue. Another yellow arrow then points from the 38th Parallel to the top of North Korea, and North Korea changes color from red to blue. The label "China" appears on the map to the north of North Korea to the right of the Chinese flag, a large five-pointed yellow star with four smaller five-pointed yellow stars in a curved line to the right of it, all on a red background. Small area in the northwest and northeast of North Korea are colored dark red, and the North Korean flag appears below the Chinese flag. TIM: Which turned out to be a big mistake. China, another Communist country, saw the advance of UN troops as a threat to its security. The map zooms out quickly and then back in to show a map of China, North Korea, and South Korea. China, which is much bigger than North and South Korea, is colored red and has the Chinese flag's yellow star symbol in the center. TIM: Almost immediately, it sent hundreds of thousands of soldiers to fight on the side of North Korea. The map zooms back in to North and South Korea. Three yellow areas point down from the flag of China into North Korea. North Korea and an area below the 38th Parallel line change color from blue to dark red. TIM: MacArthur wanted to extend the war to China, but President Truman refused. He did not want to start World War three! MacArthur enters the right side of the map. The camera zooms out to show MacArthur holding the tip of a pointer against the map, which is now in a frame on the wall behind MacArthur. President Truman is to the left of the map. TIM: When MacArthur complained about it to the press, Truman fired him. The scene changes to the front page of a newspaper titled "The Daily Paper". A black and white picture of Truman faces a picture of MacArthur, and to the right are rows of straight lines representing newspaper text. TIM: After the Chinese forces recaptured North Korea, the fighting went back and forth. Overall, the war dragged on for another two years and cost some 2 point 5 million lives! The scene changes to show soldiers wearing long green ponchos and ponchos walking through rough terrain. One carries a handheld radio with a long antenna. TIM: It ended in 1953, shortly after the new US President, General Dwight D. Eisenhower, took office. The scene changes to Dwight Eisenhower. Text reads: Gen period Dwight Eisenhower. TIM: He negotiated a cease-fire with North Korea and China. The scene changes to a white piece of paper with small, vertical black lines in four rows at the bottom. TIM: The peace agreement divided North and South Korea pretty much exactly as they had been before the war. The scene changes back to the map of North and South Korea. Above the 38th Parallel line North Korea is colored red, and below South Korea is colored blue. TIM: To this day, US and North Korean soldiers guard their side of the demilitarized zone, DMZ, the little tract of land between the two countries. A small horizontal line with diagonal yellow and black stripes appears on the map. It lies along the 38th Parallel and is labeled "demilitarized zone open parenthesis UpperWord DMZ closed parenthesis". MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, North Korea has grown more and more isolated over the past 50 years. They're ... not on very good terms with the rest of the world. The scene changes to a close-up of a long line of soldiers holding riffles with bayonets marching past the camera. Their uniforms are khaki-colored with red and white epaulettes, and their hats are black with red bands that have a yellow circle in the middle. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Invite them to a party and socialize some? Um, that's a nice thought, but I don't think you're being very realistic. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts